1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a crosstalk analysis method, and more particularly, to a crosstalk analysis method in a dual stripe line difference layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, lighter and thinner electronic products are a trend. The functions of electronic products are variable and complex. Due to the mechanical limitations and cost limitations of the electronic products, one way to achieve lighter and thinner electronic products, is to reduce the thickness of the printed circuit board of electronic products, while increasing the number of layers. However, these types of designs cause high speed signal interference on the printed circuit board. Thus, the quality of the electronic products manufactured thereby is not easily controlled and defects of the electronic products are not easily detected.